


Amusement Park

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, Friendship, Fun, Humor, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko, Uzu, Houka, and Nonon go to the amusement park to hang out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusement Park

"So..." Ryuko grumbled, scratching at her cheek awkwardly as she looked at the three members of the Elite Four.

Nonon raised a brow. "So what?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So... No one else was able to make it? Just us?" Ryuko asked, looking between her, Nonon, Uzu, and Houka. Earlier in the week, the group had decided to meet up at the amusement park to hang out.

"What happened to Mankanshoku? And Lady Satsuki?" Houka questioned.

Ryuko sighed, crossing her arms. "Turns out Sis had made plans a while ago, so she can't make it today. And Mako caught a cold," Ryuko shared, turning back to the Elite members.

Uzu rubbed the back of his neck. "That explains why Gamagoori didn't come... Probably went to go check on Mankanshoku," the green haired male grumbled. 

"So it's just us." Nonon pursed her lips together. "Well, we might as well make the most out of today. I'm going on the rides." Nonon declared as she walked ahead. Ryuko glanced at Houka and Uzu before shrugging and following after the pinkette.

"Where to first?" Ryuko asked, causing Nonon to stop in her tracks. 

The pinkette turned back to the group, a smirk crossing her features as she jutted her thumb over her shoulder, gesturing to the area behind her. "Let's go on this one," she suggested, pointing to the large roller coaster behind her, the one with the large loop in the tracks. Uzu and Houka turned to each other before they followed after Ryuko and Nonon, the two girls eager to ride the coaster.

\---

Ryuko sighed as she turned back to Uzu, running her hand on the male's back soothingly as he bent over a trash can, retching into it. "If you couldn't stand roller coasters, why didn't you just say so?" Ryuko grumbled as she patted the male's back.

Uzu groaned, pulling halfway away from the trash can. "Ughhh, i-it's not that I hate roller coasters... It's more of a gradual process for m-me-!" Uzu covered his mouth before he turned back to the trash can, removing his hand from his mouth.

The girl sighed. "Again, why didn't you say anything?" She grumbled before turning her head to look at Nonon and Houka who weren't standing too far from where she and Uzu were. 

The pinkette was laughing loudly, much to Houka's dismay. Nonon hugged her stomach, nearly toppling over from her laughter. "Oh man, doggie, you're hilarious! I didn't think that _you_ were the one who let out that girlish scream!" Nonon laughed, tears forming from how hard she was laughing. "I thought it was some little girl who was screaming!" Nonon exclaimed between laughs.

Houka flushed and turned away from the girl, adjusting the glasses on his nose. "I-I just wasn't expecting the drop, is all." He muttered, causing Nonon to laugh harder.

"You can try to defend yourself, doggie, but that won't make the situation any funnier than it already is," Nonon said as she rose to her full height, wiping the tears from her eyes. She shot Houka a smirk, the latter turning to glare at her. "Hey, monkey! Are you doing okay over there?" Nonon called as she placed her hands on her hips.

Unu groaned loudly, still hunched over the trash can. The pinkette rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll go on some baby rides, you pansies." She sneered, a smirk on her lips.

\---

"Eh? Tea cups?" Uzu inquired as he and the others stood in line for the next ride.

Ryuko nodded and looked up at him. "You can handle this, right? You won't throw up?" She asked, her voice teasing. Uzu flushed and turned away from Ryuko as they were allowed into the ride. Nonon skipped ahead, finding a large teacup for the four of them to all sit in. Nonon slid in first, followed by Houka, then Ryuko, and finally, Uzu. He closed the door for the tea cup as Ryuko and Nonon turned to each other.

"Which way should we turn it?" Nonon asked excitedly, practically jumping in her seat.

Houka eyed her curiously. "I didn't know you were so fond of amusement parks, snake." The blue haired male commented, his brows raising in interest.

Nonon smirked and turned to the male. "Oh? There's something even the former Information Chair doesn't know?" She smirked and placed her hand on the wheel in the center of the tea cup. "Well here's a little something for your collection, doggie, I actually love amusement parks. I like adrenaline." She stated matter-of-factly as she turned to Ryuko.

A smirk crossed over Nonon's features, her pink eyes glowing with a mischevious glint. "Clockwise, Matoi." She said as the ride started up, the teacups on the ride moving in slow circles. Ryuko nodded and placed her hands on the wheel as well as she and Nonon began turning the wheel clockwise, spinning the cup at a faster rate.

Ryuko motioned to Uzu and Houka, silently asking them to help. The boys nodded and helped the girls turn the wheel faster, causing the cup to increase its speed in rotation. Nonon and Ryuko laughed excitedly, their hair whipping with the wind as the cup continued to spin. Slowly, Uzu and Houka joined in along in the laughter.

"This is not how teacups should work!" Uzu laughed, a wide grin spreading onto his face.

"Lady Satsuki would hate it here!" Houka chuckled as the ride kept going. Eventually, the ride slowed to a stop, the four of them still giggling from their spinning. Uzu opened the door of the teacup, stumbling out of it. Houka followed soon after and the two males helped the dizzy girls out of the cup.

Ryuko held her spinning head, her smile still on her lips. "N-Next ride?" She asked as she leaned on Uzu for support.

Uzu chuckled, helping Ryuko stand straight. "Yeah, next ride."

\---

"Ahhhh!" Houka yelped, feeling the cold water rush down his back, soaking his clothes as the others laughed at his predicament. He glared at them through his glasses, the lenses covered in water droplets.

Uzu laughed as the large inner tube fell down another dip in the rapid, the waves rising and splashing into the inner tube, wetting the individuals inside. "What's wrong, Inumuta? Can't stand a little water?" Uzu laughed.

Nonon turned to Houka, her grin on her face growing. "I forget, do doggies not like water? I could've sworn they do." Nonon spoke. Houka glared at his friends, laughing at his misery.

"Sh-Shut up." He grumbled, shivering from the water despite the temperature being warm outside.

\---

Ryuko let out a sigh as she sat across from Nonon in the busy café. The girl with the dark hair reached out, pulling her drink to her lips. Nonon sat back in her chair as Houka and Uzu came back with the tray of food in hand. Houka sat beside Nonon and Uzu sat beside Ryuko, the green haired male letting out a soft groan as he sat.

"Ah, I can't wait to eat," Uzu grumbled, grabbing his burger and fries from the tray as everyone else did the same with their own orders.

Ryuko leaned back in her chair, her pretzel in hand. Uzu looked over at her as he bit into his burger. "Seriously? That's it? You're not going to eat a real meal?" Uzu asked. The dark haired girl shrugged.

"I'm not hungry. Besides, I'll burn off all this energy anyway." She replied and flicked her gaze over to his fries. "If you care so much, share your fries with me." She said and sat up, pulling her drink to her lips as Uzu reached for a fry.

Uzu paused, the fry in his hand not quite reaching his mouth. He rolled his eyes and turned the fry toward her, holding it out to her. "Here," he grumbled. Ryuko grinned and took the fry into her mouth, chewing on it happily as she leaned back in her chair while Uzu pushed his tray of fries in between he and Ryuko.

Across the table, Nonon rolled her eyes. "Are you serious?" Nonon grumbled, glancing between Ryuko and Uzu on the other side of the table. She leaned over to Houka, gesturing for him to lean close to her. "It's like they don't even know that they're acting like a couple..." She grumbled and turned to Houka, her brows furrowing when she found the blue haired male on his phone.

"Are you really on your phone while I'm talking to you, doggie?" Nonon grumbled to him, glaring at the male.

Houka smirked and glanced at Nonon from the corner of his eye. "It sounds like someone is in need of a little attention. My apologies, I didn't know we were on a date." Houka teased.

Nonon flushed and turned back to her food. "Sh-Shut up and eat your dumb sandwich, dog." She grumbled under her breath.

\---

"Another roller coaster?" Uzu almost whined as the bar lowered, securing the passengers to the ride. Ryuko and Nonon turned around to look at the guys sitting in the car behind them.

"This one is really short! Not nearly as scary as the first one we went on. Speaking of which, no vomiting." Ryuko said, sending a warning glare at Uzu. The green haired male lifted his hands up defensively as Nonon turned to Houka.

"And no screaming either, doggy. No matter how scared you are. The last roller coaster we went on, the attendant thought I was the one who screamed and asked if I was alright." The pinkette grumbled as the ride slowly started up.

Houka gripped the bar in front of him. "So long as there aren't any drops, I won't scream." He promised.

Ryuko smirked in response. "If you guys get scared, you can hold each other's hands." Ryuko teased, causing Nonon to laugh. "After this, we'll go watch the fireworks." Ryuko said as she and Nonon turned back to look ahead.

Nonon was practically jumping in her seat. "Ooh, here comes the drop!" She said in a sing-song voice.

Houka nearly flinched in his seat. "Drop?" He muttered. Seconds later, a scream sounded as the coaster sped up after the drop down.

"I thought I said no screaming, doggy!!"

\---

Nonon grabbed onto Houka's sleeve, tugging him down slightly so she could see the video feed of the firework show that Houka was currently recording. "Are you getting all of it, doggy?" Nonon asked as she rose to her tippy-toes.

Houka nodded, adjusting the angle of the phone so he could could get a good view of the fireworks and still be able to show Nonon the screen. "I am, I'll make sure to send it to you after this." He said, smirking down at the pinkette. Ryuko smiled from her spot on the ground, her head turned to the side as she watched Houka and Nonon beside her. On her otherside, she felt Uzu shift and she turned, just in time to see him lean over snag a bite from her pretzel.

"Hey!" She whined, pulling her pretzel out of reach from Uzu.

The green haired male swallowed, a grin crossing his lips. "Don't be stingy, I shared my lunch with you today." He laughed, watching as Ryuko nibbled on her pretzel. He shook her head as Ryuko clutched onto her pretzel possessively before he turned to Houka.

"Oi, send the video my way, too." Uzu piped up, causing Houka and Nonon to turn to them.

"Me too!" Ryuko spoke up, turning to the bluenette and pinkette.

Houka nodded and pulled his phone to his face as the fireworks show ended, the recording stopping as well. "Sure. Does this mean you want the pictures as well?" Houka inquired as he held his phone in between the four of them, making sure all of them could see the screen as he displayed the pictures he had taken during the day. A smirk crossed Houka's lips as he flipped to a particular picture. "Look, I even snapped a picture of a cute couple today during lunch," Houka said, flipping to the photo.

"Talk about creepy-hey!" Ryuko yelled, her cheeks flushing as she recognized that the cute couple in the picture was of her and Uzu, the latter feeding her a French fry during lunch. "When did you take this?!" Ryuko asked, looking up at Houka.

"I got a picture too," Uzu laughed as he pulled out his phone, showing the group a picture he had taken of Houka and Nonon during lunch, the pair leaning close enough to each other to be considered intimate. Nonon flushed and reached for the phone, only for Uzu to hold it high above her reach.

"D-Delete the picture, monkey!" The pinkette yelled as Uzu laughed.

He pulled his phone back, still making sure it was out of Nonon's reached as he flipped to the next picture. "Look, here's the one we took before that inner tube ride!" Uzu said, showing the group a picture of the four of them smiling. "I'm saving all these pictures! I don't think I've ever seen you this happy, snake." Uzu teased as he glanced at the picture in his hand.

Houka nodded in agreement. "The same goes for you, Matoi." Houka said as he showed the group a picture of the four of them, all smiling as they simply waited in line for the next ride. "I don't think I've seen a smile like this on your face before." He shared.

Ryuko flushed as she and Nonon looked back through the photos on the boys' phone. "I guess I really did have a lot of fun today..." Ryuko admitted, looking at the other three.

Nonon nodded, her cheeks dusted the same color as her hair. "S-Same here." The pinkette confessed.

Uzu and Houka glanced at each other, grinning. "That settles it then, we'll all hang out here again someday." Uzu said, looking through the images.

Ryuko nodded in agreement. "And next time, we'll bring everyone." She stated, a soft smile on her lips.

 

FIN.


End file.
